Hekaloth
Vision Hekaloth was, in the past, the leader of the Vision Clan and famous for his predictions. At some point in the past, Heklaroth traded his wisdom for the ability to tell perfect predictions of the future. Appearance Hekaloth has long, bushy hair that covers his eyes. He wears white robes that cover most of his body, except for his torso, he has tassels wrapped around his waist that trail to the floor. He wears white pants under the robes, and is seen open-toed sandels. He has a halo lighting appear above his head, giving him an angelic look. His appearance is often drawn in extreme drastics of black and white, perhaps to hint his role as a devil's advocate. Personality According to Hekaloth's own words he is a great romanticist that believes that fate can be changed. History He was leader of the Vision Clan and was on friendly terms with fellow Demon Clan Head Navarus. Hekaloth often provided fortunes to aid allies in battles. He worked with an ethernal power called Fortuna who guided him in his visions. Hekaloth is not one to take sides, and will take the role of devil's advocate if its for the greater good. Hekaloth is the one who saw a glimpse into the future and foresaw Serin's death. He forewarns Jae-Hyuk, who dismisses the prophet's claims, that no matter what direction the warrior took Serin would have to die to guarantee a happy future for everyone. Jae-Hyuk refuses to listen to Hekaloth and chooses saving Serin, over the world. Hekaloth has not been seen after Nex's coronation, though it has been given hints that his overuse of Fortuna's powers may have led to an early death. Plot Hekaloth died by himself during the Magnanix as he sacrificed both his and Fortuna life to stop the corruption from reaching the capital and preventing the second destruction from destroying the world. It is later revealed that Hekaloth prophesized that the third destruction would caused by Nex and that the only way to stop it would be for Nex to die as he would destroy the world. He told this solution to Serin and was pleased when she refused to let Nex die as Nex gave him a similar response when he asked him to let Serin die in the past. His final words were that his blessings would always be with Nex and Serin hoping that his fate could be changed. Powers & Abilities Hekaloth is a true prophet whose prophecies are absolute. He is able to change and alter fate, though at a great cost as he sacrificed both his and Fortuna's entire life to prevent the first two destructions that were destined to destroy the world. He is also a master healer as Muhan asked him to heal Serin was she was injured despite being a great healer herself. Relationships Yongje Muhan- A close friend of his since they were young. Regis Nex- Nex is his student who he seems to care very much for as his final words were that he hoped that Nex's fate would be changed and that his blessings would always be with him. Serin- Serin is someone who Hekalroth trusts very much as he hopes that she would be able to change and save Nex from his fate. Quotes *''"Her death is a faith accompli."'' - Hekaloth to Jae-Hyuk in Chapter 34 *''"There will be a lot of suffering that you can't even imagine. But my blessings will always be with you. Like how you chose her instead of the world in your past. She chose you too."'' Hekaloth to Jae-Hyuk in Chapter 136 Chapter Appearances Trivia *Hekaloth and Professor Yongje Muhan attempted to use their friend Noche in the past to control Caladbolg, but the magic stone proved too powerful and ended up destroying the man. Now Hekaloth carries great grief in allowing this sort of fate on his friend. *He attempts to do the right thing no matter if it requires him to turn on his friends, he usually plays devil's advocate. *Using the power of Fortuna has decreased his life expectancy. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Vision Clan